Soft Serve Cone
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Hungry Jellyfish |fa2 = Leaf Ocean Queen |recipe = Bird's Nest with White Fungus |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Unknown |birth year = Present |cn name = 冰淇淋花筒 |personality = Very Opinionated |height = 163cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Sakurai Harumi |cvcn = V17-Shishi (V17-十四) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = |get KR = |quote = Let's create a new world with the power of imagination! |bio = Soft Serve Cone is an icy-cool young woman with a touch of sweetness to her. She loves a life of novelty and imagination, and she's at her best when she's trying anything new, whereas she does not enjoy conservative and stubborn people and things. She's very frank in expressing her likes and dislikes, as she does not like wasting time beating around the bush. Her powerfully frosty nature helps her always keep her cool, so she's very level-headed. She almost never loses it, except when she's around Master Attendant, which will cause her heart to melt uncontrollably. Then she won't be able to contain her sweet, girlish side. |food introduction = Frosty, sweet ice cream that melts the instant it hits your mouth. Without a doubt, it's the most beloved treat to beat the heat, and paired with a crispy cone, this unbeatable combo has become a summertime taste sensation. |acquire = *Summoning *Team Up (Inugami Hard) |events = *Brand New Friends |power = 1511 |atk = 50 |def = 14 |hp = 453 |crit = 556 |critdmg = 756 |atkspd = 1654 |normaltitle = Frosty Stumble |normal = Soft Serve Cone jumps down from her snowflake, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 95 extra damage. She also deals 35 damage per second to all enemies for 4 seconds. |energytitle = Heavy Snowfall |energy = Soft Serve Cone concentrates cream in her hand, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 285 extra damage. She also lowers the ATK of all enemies by 20% for 3 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |title1 = |skill1 = |title2 = |skill2 = |unlock2 = |role2-1 = |role2-2 = |role2-3 = |title3 = |skill3 = |unlock3 = |role3-1 = |role3-2 = |role3-3 = |title4 = |skill4 = |unlock4 = |role4-1 = |role4-2 = |role4-3 = |name = |contract = Oh? Your the Attendant? Hmm... An interesting soul. I like what I'm seeing. |login = You're back! Anything new happen out there? Tell me, tell me! |arena = I need to cool down here a moment. Don't follow me... I'm not angry, it's just, when you're around, I can't help but want to melt... |skill = Perish, you old stick-in-the-mud! |ascend = The situation is turning fun... |fatigue = No fun! I'm tired. |recovering = Can you stay with me? I'll recover faster this way. |attack = Create a new world with me! |ko = When the stars align, I'll win back everything... |notice = Ta-daaa ~My culinary creation! Enjoy every bite! |idle1 = If you relax from time to time, you can hear the echoes of the universe. |idle2 = It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. There's a sentence that will never be out-of-date. |idle3 = All those stars revolving around the heavens... how do they not bump into each other? |interaction1 = If you don't create, you perish. Attendant, remember this principle! |interaction2 = Is this appearance of mine all I am to you? Then your imagination is lacking a bit. |interaction3 = Do you want to know about the past, present, or future me? |pledge = Huh? We were already together? ...I see, you want to be inseparable forever. How can I put this... I've never tried that before... Although, if it's you, I'm happy to try. Fine, I accept! We're together. So... what do we do next? |intimacy1 = Attendant, I've recently discovered, every day is like I'm seeing you for the first time-- what I mean is, I really, really like you. |intimacy2 = Strange... isn't liking the new and hating the old a law of the universe? But it doesn't seem to be the case with you... |intimacy3 = Mmm... is my flavor the same as you imagined? |victory = See! The power of imagination has brought us within reach of victory. |defeat = Aww, we lost... Although, figuring out what not to do next time is a form of progress. |feeding = Wow, thank you. Every time I get a present, I feel like the whole world is contained within. The happiest moment in all the world is opening a present, isn't it? |skin = Shikoku Yuzu |format = png |skin quote = Sunshine, sweet yuzu, and a sleeved dance… Within my crystalline snowdrift hides the vibes of this summer day. |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}